Talk:Sabretooth
Disambiguation Like Thor and Buzz, this will need to be a disambiguation page. ManUCrazy 16:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I've been thinking about that. Robots need only be disambiguation pages when there are two names from different countries. We can have Thor, and a note at the top of the page saying For the Arenas of Destruction robot, see Thor (AoD). We don't need a disambig, cos most people will be looking for the robot Thor. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 19:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Oops. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::TG, I agree with wat you said about the edit to Typhoon's page. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:02, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I agree with TG here. I think we should only have disambiguation pages when there are two unrelated robots that both competed in any series of Robot Wars. If one of the robots is from a video game or failed to qualify for any series, there's no need for a disambiguation page. Christophee (talk) 23:11, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::I also think that perhaps we should add cases where one robot is a heavyweight and the other isn't, such as Phoenix and Ripper. Once we've decided on when a disambiguation page is and isn't needed, we should probably add it to the style guide for future reference. Christophee (talk) 01:13, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::I think it should be based on notability. Phoenix can have a disambiguation, but I think Ripper should be like Typhoon. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:24, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I guess that's the smart way to do it. We should probably go on a case by case basis. Christophee (talk) 23:39, November 3, 2009 (UTC) County According to the announcer on the show, Sabre Tooth was from Haslemere in Surrey. However, in a post on this forum from 2009, Helloher said that the team is from his and my home town of High Wycombe. In fact, he said that his sister's friend's dad made it. There is a Hazlemere in High Wycombe in addition to the one in Surrey (with a single letter difference), so is it possible that they announced it wrong on the show? I wish I could find some further evidence to prove this either way but, alas, I have been unable to. Christophee (talk) 10:47, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :The only other user on here that would have any relevant input on this is Helloher, contacting him might be a good way to go. Datovidny (talk) 11:13, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I guess I should have done that in the first place actually. He's not around much these days, so I'll see whether I can email him. Christophee (talk) 11:19, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Datovidny's theory makes sense, I bet the card just said "Haslemere" and he concluded that it was the most well-known Haslemere. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:17, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Helloher cleared it up on my talk page. Turns out the announcement was actually correct. Christophee (talk) 13:00, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Team Facebook page Found the teams facebook page. They have a picture of a robot called Predator which had a head like The Predator, I've asked if it is from the same team. Sam (BAZINGA) 16:14, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :Turns out it was. For more pics of Sabre Tooth during construction and other robots, click this link. Sam (BAZINGA) 11:52, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Live Events Seeing as Sabretooth was listed as a potential competitor in the live events, before the info was deleted, which I'm guessing due to spoilers (?) I wonder if they may make an appearance next year at the live events, I would love to see this robot in action and hopefully win something. To add to this, are drum now allowed at live circuits? Ripper now has a drum and an axlebot has a drum, so are they now allowed with certain limitations. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:24, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :Spinning weapons have all ways been allowed, but only at 500 or so rpm. This doesn't count the featherweight championship, which acts like the show. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 18:30, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Series 5 What should we call the S5 weapons? I'm between Heavy Rotating Blades and Lawnmower Blades. Judoska (talk) 11:17, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :I feel like lawnmower blades are more accurate, which makes me think lawnmower blades are a restrictive name for the weapon type. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:22, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Okay, I've added it to the category. Judoska (talk) 11:40, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Team Legion page? I've been wondering if we should make a Team Legion page, since they are experienced roboteers and do feature frequently in promotional material. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 13:54, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :I could lean in either direction. The possibility of having a team page for all Battle of the Stars mentors makes sense, and Team Legion have a fair number of featherweights. However Gabe has made it quite clear that Sabretooth will always be the name of any Robot Wars competitor he builds, so there'll only ever be one robot on the page whose article already condenses everything quite nicely. I'd like to know what other people think. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:06, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Though Sabretooth has become the new posterchild for the new Robot Wars I feel the team page would only include things about the Live Events, because honestly there isn't much to say about Sabretooth itself other than it win/loss ratio and, as I've mentioned above, it become the new posterchild for the new Robot Wars.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:42, January 20, 2017 (UTC) My original post seemed to sway more towards the 'no' side, so I'll bring up some counters. I split Team Carbide into member-by-member sections, and when thinking about this with Team Legion, it's actually quite possible here. Beyond the obvious Gabe section with notes on him being the driver/builder/celebrity mentor etc, there's a lot to go in the Esme Stroud section, what with the 'Robot Wars baby' trivia, her control of the weaponry including a potential quote from Inside the Bot, and I think she won an award at the Women in Tech event. Harry Hill is a featherweight roboteer, and we can even consider dedicating a section to the use of Sabretooth in promotional activities. Basically I don't think we have to worry about content for the article, we just need to decide whether it's all fine to just belong on Sabretooth. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:15, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :With the team publicly revealing that they will apply for Series 10 with three different featherweights, a Team Legion page seems fairly inevitable now. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:58, March 12, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm fairly sure that a Team Legion page could be made, as it would be similar to Carbide's Team page (with individual robots, such as Harry Hills' Massacre and Flatpack, plus others) and Team Toon's page. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 18:29, March 12, 2017 (UTC) :::Good point, we can include a sub-section for Team Hobgoblin. This will make a good project when there's free time to work on it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:40, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Sabretooth i Live Events This image seems to suggest that the Series 8 version of Sabretooth will be in the Live Events. https://www.instagram.com/p/BW2_j94ABd9/?tagged=robotwars Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:32, July 23, 2017 (UTC) :Sounds interesting. If it happens, I'll be glad to see the Series 8 Sabretooth getting another chance to compete; shame about the recent fate of the Series 9 version, though. :( [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 21:15, July 23, 2017 (UTC)